The present disclosure relates to photobooks. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to incorporating multimedia information with a photobook.
As the adoption of smartphones continues, consumers are increasingly capturing still and video images casually as they live their daily lives. Occasionally, a collection of individuals will capture various unique and distinct moments at an event such as a wedding or other similar gathering. Photos of a single event collected by multiple people are becoming more normal rather than an exception, and collections of those multiple photos are not currently easily organized.
Photobooks are widely used as central collection points for documenting an event. For example, a wedding organizer or other similar figure may ask guests at the wedding to provide copies of any pictures they take during the event. Then, the photos can be collected and organized into a photobook associated with the event. However, once the photobook is printed, there is no easy way to append new information to the photobook short of including electronic memory within the book itself.